


The Naked Truth

by Emeraldawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is confused but its familiar territory for his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naked Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter and all Characters within. They belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> Written for: awdt Halloween Quickies 3 - "I’ll bet living in a nudist colony takes all the fun out of Halloween."

“Come on Harry you must have at least thought about it.” 

Harry sighed.  There was not enough fire whiskey in this pub to deal with a confused Ron after the bloody day he had. Where the hell was Hermione?  He needed back up.

“And, I think it is a perfectly good question.” Ron continued not even noticing Harry's plight.

“Look Ron let’s just drop it.  Hermione will be here any minute and this isn't a topic to have around a girl.”

“I think I'll be the judge of that Harry.”  Both men whipped their heads around to see the missing member of their gang.  Hermione face clearly showed that she didn't like having something kept from her, especially just because she was female.  Harry downed the rest of his drink, signaling for another.  Yep, not enough fire whiskey. 

“So what are you two talking about?” Ron as predicted, turn beet red and made a good impersonation of a gold fish.

Ever the savior, Harry decided to throw Ron under the bus.  “He's talking about Nudists.”

Hermione ignored the chocking noises coming from Ron.  “Harry, _where_ would Ron even get the idea about Nudists?”

“Hey, don't blame me. We got called out for a protest in Hogsmeade today.  Remember they are trying to start that Wizard Nudists colony near there, but families don’t want them that close to Hogwarts. It’s not my fault that Ron's been asking questions since then.”

Hermione sat back in her chair, face molding into a look of understanding.  “Oh Ron, it's Okay.  Don't worry; ask your questions I'll answer anything you have to ask. I _have_ been following the case.”

Harry didn't think it was possible for Ron to turn a deeper shade of red. He was now sputtering random vowel sounds.  It was really a said sight.  “Ron, this is Hermione mate.  The girl that lived with us in a tent for a better part of a year. Stayed with us at your family's home with all your brothers.  Even dated you.  I don't think this is going to be something you need to be embarrassed about.”

Ron looked between his friends.  Taking one deep breath, then another.  “Yeah mate your right.  I mean it’s just Hermione. Okay. Okay.  So as Harry said we were in Hogsmeade with the naked wizards...”

“Nudists Ron, but go ahead.”

“...and um. I get that they don't wear clothes, and I’ll bet living in a nudist colony takes all the fun out of Halloween. But," Ron took a deep breath, “ _where_ do they carry their wands?”


End file.
